Süßer die Glocken nie klingen
by YuryJulian
Summary: Schnulz ohne Ende. Eine romantische Story voller Liebe und Leidenschaft by the sistas.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alle Recht an der Serie seaQuest DSV und seaQuest 2032 gehören nicht uns und wir verdienen mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte kein Geld. _

_Entstehung: Zwei Schreiber sitzen vor dem Fernseher und gucken zuviel dritte Staffel! Und die große Entdeckung, dass es über ein gewisses Thema noch keine wirkliche Fanfic gab. _

**Süßer die Glocken nie klingen**

_by Samusa & YuryJulian_

_Zeit für ein wenig Romantik_

_Genre: Romance/General_

_Season: III_

_Rating: Normal_

_Gastrollen: Captain Bridger, Dr. Westphalen ... und vielleicht die Leute mit den Hab-mich-lieb-Jacken. _

Wie an jedem Sonntag Nachmittag saßen einige der Crewmitglieder bei einer kleinen Pokerrunde zusammen. Lucas Wolenczak scharf unter Beobachtung zweier zusätzlich engagierter Spieler deckte sein Blatt auf und stach alle aus. Diese Runde ging dann ja wohl an ihn. Misstrauisch suchten die anderen einen Beweis für seine Ehrlichkeit in den Gesichtern der beiden Beobachter, doch die hatten nichts feststellen können und somit war dieser Sieg ehrlich an den Ensign gegangen. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Commander Ford kam hinzu.

„Wollen sie mitspielen, Sir?" fragte ein junger Mann aus der Sicherheit.

Jonathan Ford sah sich um. „Nein, danke ich habe noch etwas zu tun. Lucas, könntest du bitte kurz mit raus kommen?"

Lucas sah verwundert auf sein neues Blatt, in die Runde seiner Mitspieler und seufzte auf. Die Karten waren dieses mal nicht so gut, daher konnte er es sich ruhig leisten ein wenig auszusetzen. Seinen Gewinn an Geldscheinen stopfte er sich jedoch schon in die Taschen, ehe er dem Commander hinaus folgte.

„Was gibt es denn, Commander?" fragte Lucas als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Da du sicher sowieso schon bestens informormiert bist, dachte ich..."

„Informiert? Worüber?" Konnte der Commander sich nicht klarer ausdrücken? Lucas war generell immer und über alles gut informiert, erst recht wenn es sich um Dinge handelte, die hier an Bord vor sich gingen.

Jonathan Ford beugte sich ein wenig dichter an den Ensign heran und begann zu flüstern, auch wenn dazu eigentlich gar kein Grund bestand, denn es war sonst weit und breit niemand in der Nähe, der sie hätte belauschen können. "Über Lonnie und mich."

„Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden." sagte Lucas darauf hin sofort und wirkte leicht nervös.

Ford schenkte dem jungen Offizier einen der Blick der Bände sprach und machte deutlich, dass er ihm das in zehn Jahren nicht abkaufen würde.

„Okay...was genau meinen sie denn? Dass sie und der Lieutenant bei Gelegenheit ausgehen oder...also..."

Ford rollte mit den Augen und grinste. „Ich meine unsere Hochzeit." Der Commander sah Lucas an, dass dieser davon gewusst hatte. Daran hatte er auch nicht gezweifelt. Das Computergenie war einfach mit der besten Informationsquelle an Bord befreundet und war darüber hinaus auch noch sehr neugierig.

„Ich verstehe." Er lächelte nervös. „Übrigens Glückwunsch zur Verlobung."

„Danke. Die Hochzeit ist übrigens nächste Woche, wenn wir Landurlaub haben und du bist selbstverständlich eingeladen."

„Wirklich?" Lucas lächelt, legte aber kurz darauf seine Stirn in Falten. „Aber deswegen kommen sie doch nicht extra zu mir?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Es geht darum, dass wir einiges organisieren müssen und du da eher geeignet bist, als einer von uns." Der Commander wirkte dabei ziemlich nervös, als er dies sagte.

„Organisieren? Ich?"

„Genau, du bist in solchen Dingen das Genie und daher..."

„Ich bin in Mathe ein Genie, Physik, Computer. Wenn sie möchte, dass ich ihnen ausrechne wieviel Wein und Sekt sie brauchen, dann gerne. Oder wissen möchten wie viele Leute denn maximal in diesen Raum rein passen, den sie sich raus gesucht haben für die Feier." unterbrach Lucas ihn, doch der Commander ließ ihn gar nicht dazu kommen dieses Spiel noch weiter zu treiben, sondern schob ihm einen kleinen weißen Zettel zu.

„Das hier ist die Station die wir uns als Trauungsort ausgewählt haben. Die Räume sind bereits gemietet, du kannst dir dort genaue Daten noch holen, solltest du sie brauchen. Was nicht organisiert ist, sind die Gästeeinladungen und der Cateringservice. Ich bezahle dich auch, das soll nicht das Problem sein und du wirst auch einer meiner Trauzeugen sein neben meinem Bruder, den du noch einladen musst. Lonnie hätte gerne ihre jüngere Schwester als Trauzeugin, eine zweite müsstest du noch organisieren. Aber bitte nicht Fredericks. Am besten lädst du die gar nicht erst ein. Es darf niemand wissen, dass es unsere Hochzeit ist. Du kannst sagen, sie müssen wegen einer Hochzeit kommen, aber nicht wer und wessen, ja?"

Einen Moment lang starrte Lucas Ford mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Meinte der Mann das gerade wirklich so wie er das sagte? „Habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden, sie wollen, dass ich ihre Hochzeit organisiere, ihre Trauzeugen einlade und dann noch jemanden heran schaffe. Die Gäste einlade, die natürlich nicht wissen sollen, wer heiratet und dann vielleicht nicht kommen und zusätzlich noch dafür sorgen, dass alle lecker verköstigt werden?"

Der Commander nickte. „Genau das. Du hast eher die Möglichkeiten das alles schnell über die Bühne zu bringen als ich. Ich muss ständig auf der Brücke sein und kann mich nicht kurz in ein Labor zurück ziehen und dort Anrufe tätigen. Bitte tu mir und Lonnie den Gefallen!"

Lucas sah nochmals auf den Zettel. „Diese Kolonie steuern wir nur ganz zufällig kommende Woche an, nicht?"

„Es ist nicht zufällig. Lonnie hat eine Freundin, die dort geheiratet hat und die hatte so davon geschwärmt, dass sie nun zu mir kam und mir das erzählte, wie schön es doch wäre, wenn wir uns auch dort trauen könnten eines Tages. Da ist es über mich gekommen und ich habe ihr den Antrag gemacht."

„Aha." Lucas Wolenczak war nicht sehr begeistert von seiner neuen Arbeit. „Und die Ringe haben sie schon?"

Ford blickte ihn mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an.

„Ähm... also soll ich auch noch die Ringe besorgen?"

„Lucas, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? Du tust das alles für mich und wenn du irgendwas brauchst, lass es mich wissen!" Schnell drehte sich Ford herum und huschte davon. Lucas kam es so vor, als sei ihm diese ganze Sache schon peinlich genug.

Lucas fragte sich gerade ernsthaft, ob er sich auch als Organisator für Hochzeiten verpflichtet hatte. Er konnte sich nicht an so eine Klausel in seinem Vertrag erinnern. War das der Preis für die Neugier? Das Leben konnte so ungerecht sein. Hm...hoffentlich würde Lonnie mit einem schönen Delphintrauungsring zufrieden sein. Lucas grinste und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Wo war er da nur reingeraten.

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Lucas die Messe und setzte sich mit einem Tablett an einen Tisch mit Dagwood, Brody und O'Neill. „Morgen Jungs."

„Morgen." kam es im Chor zurück.

„Hey Lucas, warum bist du gestern dann endgültig von der Pokerrunde verschwunden. Hat der Commander dich so sehr beschäftigt gehabt?" wollte Brody wissen.

„Ach, nein...mir war nur eingefallen noch ein paar Nachforschungen für...na für so eine Sache eben anstellen zu müssen."

Tim legte seinen Stirn in Falten. „Was für eine Sache?"

„Nicht so wichtig. Aber sagt mal, habt ihr nächste Woche beim Landurlaub schon etwas bestimmtes vor?" Lucas biss in sein Brötchen, welches dick mit Marmelade beschmiert war.

Die anderen drei sahen sich an. „Och naja, also..."

„Was auch immer es sein könnte, sagt es ab...und nehmt euch nichts vor. Ihr seid nämlich eingeladen."

„Eingeladen? Wozu?" fragte Brody.

„Zu einer Art Party mit viel Essen und allem Drum und Dran."

„Das klingt ja nett." Brody grinste. „Alles umsonst?"

„Japp..." Lucas hatte sein Brötchen verschlungen und stand auf. „...ihr kommt also?"

Die drei nickten. „Klasse...wird ne tolle Hochzeit Jungs. Bis später."

Die fragenden Blicke der drei Crewmitglieder sah der Ensign nicht mehr und auch der fragende Ausruf: „Hochzeit?" blieb ihm vorenthalten.

Kurze Zeit später hatte Lucas Dienst auf der Brücke und saß an seiner Konsole. Tony stand vor dieser und versuchte neben seiner Arbeit noch dahinter zu kommen, von was für einer Hochzeit sein Zimmergenosse ihm da erzählt hatte.

„Komm schon Luke, was soll die Geheimniskrämerei?"

„Tony, ich hab hier zu arbeiten."

„Als ob, du würdest nebenbei noch ein Computerspiel spielen, wenn du das an deiner Konsole könntest." flüsterte Piccolo.

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. „Hudson guckt schon so komisch."

„Ach was... red dich nicht heraus. Hast du 'ne süße Puppe kennegelernt und willst die jetzt Hals über Kopf heiraten? Dann musst du nur Bescheid sagen, denn dann organisier ich dir einen Polterabend, der sich gewaschen hat, Kumpel."

Ohne das die beiden es sofort bemerkten trat Captain Huson an sie heran. „Gibt es etwas meine Herren? Ich glaube nicht, dass die Brücke ein guter Ort für ein kleines Kaffeekränzchen ist." Das war ja wohl die Höhe. Was gab es denn hier zu tuscheln? In letzter Zeit war etwas Seltsames im Gange. Selbst der Commander verhielt sich merkwürdig.

„Natürlich nicht, Sir. Bitte verzeihen sie." entschuldigte sich Lucas im Namen von Tony und sich.

Hudson blieb jedoch stehen und ließ den Blick von einem zum anderen wandern. „Möchten sie mir nicht sagen, was sie wichtiges zu bereden hatten?"

Tony zog es vor, lieber wieder auf den Knöpfen herum zu drücken, als Erklärungen abzugeben. Das war mehr das Ding von seinem Zimmergenossen.

„Es ist nichts wichtiges gewesen und ich war auch gerade dabei dies Mr. Piccolo hier klar zu machen. Was auch immer er gerne mit mir besprechen möchte, hat auch noch bis später Zeit."

Hudson glaubte ihm kein Wort. „Lassen sie es mich wissen, wenn es doch etwas zu bereden gibt. Ich bin sehr interessiert an allen Dingen die mit meinem Boot zu tun haben!"

Lucas nickte dem Captain zu und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Monitor. Sobald der Captain außer Hörweite war, begann Tony von vorn. „Nun hör auf solch ein Geheimnis draus zu machen und sag endlich worum es genau geht."

Der Ensign warf kurz einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Tut mir leid, aber ich habe jetzt Dienstschluß." Wie gerufen kam bereits der Offizier, der ihn auf der Brücke ablösen sollte. „Wir sehen uns später, ich muss nun Bridger anrufen."

Captain Hudson, der wieder an die zwei Freund heran getreten war, weil ihm nicht entgangen war, dass das Kaffeekränzchen wieder neuen Zunder bekommen hatte, hörte nur noch den Namen Bridger und das Wort anrufen. Sofort schaltete sich in seinem Gehirn eine Sicherung um: Der will mein Boot! Der will mein Boot! Der will mein Boot! Die planen einen Meuterei!

Lucas war froh allein in seinem Quartier sein zu können. Diese ganz spezielle Aufgabe des Commanders brachte nun doch einiges an Problemen mit sich. Er musste unbedingt mit Ford sprechen wegen seiner Ringe und auch des Essens. Er hatte einen Cateringservice ausfindig machen können, der auf Hochzeiten speziallisiert war, doch er persönlich würde diesen nicht nehmen. Statt dessen hatte er einige andere heraus gesucht. Zusätzlich war er der Meinung müsste man Henderson noch da mit ein beziehen. Durfte er ihren Verwandten eigentlich sagen, dass sie heirateten? Irgendwie wäre das doch alles ziemlich hinterhältig, wenn man der eigenen Familie nicht sagte, dass man sie zur Hochzeit einlud nur nicht zu einer normalen Party. Aber als erstes war der Anruf beim Captain dran und dann hatte er noch jemanden ganz spezielles als zweite Trauzeugin für Lonnie im Sinn. Er freute sich schon darauf diese Person wieder zu sehen. Ganz sicher würde sie zusagen.

Er wählte die Nummer des ehemaligen Captains der seaQuest. Es dauerte eine kleine Weile bis sich jemand meldete. „Lucas?" Bridger war mehr als überrascht.

„Hallo Captain."

„Ist etwas passiert?" wollte Bridger gleich wissen. Lucas sah irgendwie leicht gestresst aus.

„Muss etwas passieren, damit ich sie anrufe?" Lucas grinste.

Bridger rollte mit den Augen. „Schon gut. Ich will nichts gesagt haben. Was gibt es denn?"

„Hätten sie nächste Woche Zeit?"

Bridger schaute das Computergenie misstrauisch an. „Darauf antworte ich erst, wenn du mir sagst, was du vorhast."

„Ich hab gar nichts vor. Sie sind zu einer Hochzeit eingeladen. Deswegen ruf ich an. Es wäre klasse wenn sie kommen könnten. Wir legen nächste Woche an einer Station an, in welcher die Feier stattfinden wird."

Bridger blickte Lucas verblüfft an. „Was für eine Hochzeit?"

„Darf ich nicht sagen. Ist eine Überraschung." Lucas rollte mit den Augen.

Bridger grinste. Was sollte er denn davon halten? Wer, den er kannte würde denn wohl demnächst heiraten? Ihm fiel da spontan niemand wirklich ein. „Ich kenne das Brautpaar aber schon, oder?"

„Ist anzunehmen..." Lucas setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf.

„Na schön. Das klingt ja spannend. Ich werde versuchen dann dorthin zu kommen."

„Danke." Lucas lächelte. „Das wird..." Ups, da hätte er sich beinahe verraten „...das wird das Brautpaar sicher freuen." Wie kam der Commander bloß auf die Idee ihm so ein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen? So etwas für sich zu behalten war mehr als anstrengend. Von dem ganzen Aufwand ganz zu schweigen.

Bridger versuchte noch etwas aus Lucas heraus zu bekommen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. „Okay, ich werde da sein. Bis dann." Die Verbindung wurde getrennt.

Keine zehn Sekunden wählte Lucas die nächste Nummer. Seine bevorzugte Trauzeuginkandidatin musste nur noch abnehmen. „Ja?" meldete sich die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Lucas grinste nur.

"Lucas!" brach es freudig aus Dr. Westphalen heraus. "Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre? Du rufst viel zu selten einmal an, mein Lieber."

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. Das war ja mal wieder typisch. Auf die Freude folgte gleich eine kleine Standpauke. "Eine Hochzeit ist der Grund für meinen Anruf."

„Eine Hochzeit?"

„Ja und wenn sie Zeit und Lust hätten könnten sie die Trauzeugin sein. Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht."

Kristin schien kurz zu überlgen. Das war ja eine Überraschung. Sie begann zu strahlen. „Natürlich wäre ich gerne Trauzeugin. Das ist ja eine Überraschung! Wann findet die Trauung denn statt?"

„Nächste Woche, ich hoffe doch sie haben Zeit!"

„Aber selbstverständlich, solch einem sympathischen jungen Mann wie dir, kann ich doch nicht ablehnen."

Lucas lächelte, das hier wurde immer besser. „Ich gebe ihnen gleich den Namen der Kolonie und den Zeitpunkt durch. Haben sie etwas zum schreiben?"

„Moment, bin gleich zurück." Die ehemalige Bordärztin huschte aus dem Bild und man hörte sie diverse Schubladen durchstöbern. „So, schieß los!"

Er gab ihr die nötigen Daten durch und bat sie schon etwas früher da zu sein, als die anderen, da sie noch kurz vorher sicherlich sich durchsprechen mussten. Schließlich hatte sie auch mit der Braut sich etwas anzufreunden, ehe sie völlig unbekannt da neben dieser stand.

„Darf ich nach dem Namen der jungen Braut fragen?"

„Nein, dürfen sie nicht." grinste er frech. „Aber keine Sorge, das wird sich alles bis nächste Woche aufgelöst haben. Ihre jüngere Schwester ist die erste Trauzeugin von daher machen sie sich keine großen Sorgen. Ich bin schon froh überhaupt jemanden gefunden zu haben. Hier an Bord fällt mir nämlich keiner ein und irgendwie hätten wir schon jemanden, aber die Dame wird nicht eingeladen, weil dann wahrscheinlich auch Captain Hudson auf eine Einladung bestehen würde und irgendwie will das keiner." Was redete er eigentlich gerade so viel?

„Gibt es denn für die Trauzeugen auch einheitliche Kleider?"

Ups, daran hatte Lucas jetzt nicht gedacht.Er zog einen Stift aus der Stiftedose neben dem Computer und notierte es sich auf seinem Zettel mit den Dingen, die er den Commander fragen wollte. „Da ruf ich sie später noch einmal an. Ich muss jetzt aber Schluß machen. Vielen Dank, dass sie da sein werden. Ich freue mich schon, sie wieder zu sehen." Das tat er wirklich und er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Er war wirklich ein Genie, dass ihm ausgerechnet Dr. Westphalen eingefallen war. Sie verabschiedete sich und Lucas machte sich auf dem Weg zu Fords Kabine. Er hatte seit dem Morgen eigentlich nichts mehr gegessen und sein Magen knurrte wahnsinnig, doch das war jetzt einfach wichtiger. Wie konnten die zwei auch nur auf die Idee kommen eine Hochzeit mit allem drum und dran innerhalb von einer Woche organisieren zu können? Na gut, sie hatten ihn dafür bestimmt, das zu übernehmen, dennoch war es ein Akt der Unmöglichkeit. Allerdings, wer wäre er denn, wenn er das nicht auf die Reihe bekommen würde?

Er klopfte an die Tür zum Quartier des Commanders, doch dieser öffnete nicht. Lucas wartete fünf Minuten, in denen er ständig dagegen klopfte, schließlich konnte es ja sein, dass Ford gerade unter der Dusche stand und ihn nicht hörte. Wie sehr er doch diese kleinen Extras der Kabinen der höheren Offiziere beneidete. Keine langen Wartezeiten zu den Hauptduschzeiten in den Gemeinschaftsduschen und man war ganz für sich. Niemand störte sich daran, wenn man aus heiterem Himmel plötzlich Lust verspürte zu singen.

Gut, dachte er bei sich den Duschgedanken abschließend, packen wir die Sache anders an. Er machte sich auf dem Weg zum MoonPool, rief Darwin und ließ diesen nach dem Commander suchen. Zehn Minuten später stand er vor einer anderen Tür und klopfte da. Es dauerte etwas, doch dann kam jemand.

„Lucas, was kann ich für dich tun?"

Der Ensign musterte sie einen kurzen Moment lang. Ihr Haar war ziemlich durcheinander und auch ihr Hemd falsch zusammen geknöpft.

„Lucas?"

„Schon gut, ich weiß es geht mich nichts an."

Lonnies Blick verfinsterte sich, als sie bemerkte, was Lucas da von sich gab. „Wenn du zum spionieren hier bist, dann kannst du gleich wieder gehen. Du hast es sicherlich auch nicht gerne, wenn man in deiner Privatsphäre herum schnüffelt."

„Stimmt, aber ich bin auch nicht derjenige, der mir sagen muss welche Kleiderordnung für meine Trauzeugen herrscht, oder welchen Ring das Brautpaar möchte. Von dem Essen und der Frage, ob eure Familien wissen dürfen, dass ihr zwei heiraten werdet ganz zu schweigen, darf ich also rein kommen um das mit ein wenig mehr Klarheiten versehen zu können?"

Lonnie schien kurz zu überlegen. „Einen Moment." Sie schloss die Tür, nur um sie kurz darauf wieder zu öffnen. „Okay, komm rein."

Als Lucas dann die Kabine betrat saß Commander Ford ganz unschuldig und nichts tuend am Tisch. „Hallo Lucas." Jonathan lächelte leicht nervös.

Bevor Lucas etwas sagen konnte fiel ihm Lonnie ins Wort und wandte sich an ihren Zukünftigen. „Wovon hat Lucas da eben gesprochen? Wieso will Lucas mehr Klarheiten was die Vorbereitungen für unsere Hochzeit betrifft?" Sie hatte die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt.

Lucas blickte überrascht zu Henderson und dann zum Commander. Das würde wohl noch Ärger geben. Wenn das einmal kein guter Anfang für eine funktionierende Ehe sein würde.

„Ich...na ja, ich hatte ihn gebeten uns bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen."

Lucas wollte protestieren, da der Commander ja praktisch die gesamte Arbeit auf ihn abgewälzt hatte, allerdings sah er den flehenden Blick in den Augen seines Vorgesetzten, so dass er sich dazu entschied erst einmal nichts zu sagen.

„Wieso hast du mir nichts davon gesagt? Ich dachte wir wollten ehrlich zueinander sein."

Oh je, Jonathan Ford hatte es geahnt. Jetzt würde es in einem kleinen Drama enden. „Ich hielt das nicht für so wichtig."

Während Lonnie und der Commander da so stritten war sich Lucas schon bewusst, dass er definitv falsch am Platz war. Er wollte Informationen und nicht den ersten richtigen Beziehungsstress der beiden.

„Lucas sucht sogar unsere Ringe aus!" fragte sie empört.

Der Ensign mischte sich ein: „Genau das ist ein Punkt den wir noch bespreche..."

„Oh Jonathan, wie kannst du das nur einfach so entscheiden und jemand anderen unsere Ringe aussuchen lassen. Sie sollten doch etwas ganz Spezielles für uns sein."

Nicht dass Lucas sich gerade leicht diskriminiert fühlte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte doch nur dass auch wirklich alles klappt und nicht dass unsere Hochzeit am Ende ausfallen muss, weil nicht alle Vorbereitungen getroffen wurden. Ich will doch nicht noch länger warten, um dich zu heiraten."

Lucas blickte leicht gelangweilt zu Lonnie, die tatsächlich wieder zu erweichen schien. „Entschuldigt mal, ich will wirklich nicht stören...aber was soll ich nun machen?"

Ford blickgte zu seiner Verlobten. „Meinst du Lucas kann uns ein wenig unter die Arme greifen?"

Lonnie überlegte. „In Ordnung, aber unsere Ringe suchen wir selber aus."

Der Commnader nickte und beiden fielen sich in die Arme und küssten sich. Der ignorierte Ensign, der nach wie vor in der Kabine saß hielt es für angebracht sich jetzt einfach einmal zu räuspern. „Wenn ich jetzt noch irgendwie voran kommen soll, müsst ihr schon einmal mit mir reden."

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Lucas dann alle Informationen, die er benötigte. Zumindest konnte er den Familienmitgliedern sagen zu wessen Hochzeit sie eingeladen waren. Denen mit einer Überraschnung zu kommen wäre sicherlich schwierig geworden.


	2. Chapter 2

Als der große Tag dann endlich da war, betrat Nathan Bridger mit leichten Schmetterlingen im Bauch die ihm genannte Kolonie. Nach wie vor hatte er nicht erfahren um wen es sich bei dem Brautpaar handelte und was diese ganze Geheimnistuerei eigentlich sollte. Nicht einmal ein Geschenk hatte er aussuchen können. Irgendwie ärgerte es ihn schon, dass er nun etwas Neutrales nehmen musste, anstatt dem Paar etwas persönlicheres zu übergeben, wie er es bei solchen Anlässen gewohnt war.

„Nathan?" sagte jemand erstaunt neben ihm. Bridger drehte sich herum und kam nicht umhin in einem wunderschönen Kleid seine ehemalige Bordärztin zu erkennen. „Das ist ja eine Überraschung." Über das ganze Gesicht strahlend kam sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

„Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen. Eine nette Begrüßung die du da für mich hast." sagte sie und wirkte dabei schon wieder fast vorwurfsvoll.

„Tut mir leid, ich bin gerade ein wenig neben mir. Diese ganze Aufregung hier und dann weiß man noch nicht einmal wer heiratet."

„Das ist doch wohl klar! Wenn wir beide eingeladen sind, dann kann es sich doch nur um Lucas handeln. Der hat mir von Anfang an so herum gedruckst! Die Braut ist aber eine ganz liebe Frau. Ich finde sie passt wirklich gut zu unserem Lucas." Ihr Blick schweifte bereits sehnsüchtig in die Ferne zu Zeiten, da sie in dem Alter war und geheiratet hatte.

Bridger war die Kinnlade herunter geklappt. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass es Lucas ist."

Kristin fing sich wieder. „Wer sollte es denn sonst sein? Soweit ich weiß habt ihr kaum noch jemanden an Bord, den ich kennen würde und zu dessen Hochzeit man mich einladen könnte. Dazu wurde ich noch als Brautjungfer engagiert. Ich bitte dich, das kann doch alles kein Zufall sein!"

Captain Bridger verschlug es nun endgültig die Sprache.

„Ach komm schon, irgendwann werden die kleinen Kinder nun einmal erwachsen und ich hörte du hast einen Enkel. Gratuliere! Dann wird das mit Lucas nicht ganz so schlimm sein. Die junge Braut ist wirklich eine ganz nette Person. Ich mag sie sehr. Ihre Mutter zwar weniger, aber die kann man sich ja nicht aussuchen. Wenn Lucas jemanden braucht, dann kann er auch auf mich zählen."

Lucas' Mutter? Nun endlich begann sich bei Bridger wieder was zu regen. „Ist seine Mutter denn hier?"

„Nein", schüttelte Kristin den Kopf. „Mir ist jedenfalls niemand aufgefallen. Sein Vater soll ja tot sein und sonst hat er nie etwas von seiner Familie erzählt. Armer Junge, kein Wunder, dass er uns beide hierher einlädt. Bei dir sowieso nicht, denn du warst immer so etwas wie ein Vater für ihn. Ich bin sicher, es ist für ihn besonders wichtig, dich hier zu haben." Sie wischte ihm ein paar Fusseln von der Schulter seines Anzuges, die sich darauf nieder gelassen haben.

Irgendwie traf es Bridger gerade sehr, wie die familiären Verhältnisse seines ehemals jüngsten Crewmitgliedes waren. Dr. Westphalen hatte recht, Lucas hatte wirklich niemanden, der ihn hier auf diesen ganz besonderen Weg begleiten könnte und er wusste von ihm auch, dass dessen Mutter keinen weiteren Kontakt mehr wollte. Wieso konnte Lucas auch nie direkt mit ihm reden, sondern ließ sich alles aus der Nase ziehen oder wie in diesem Fall jetzt, von Dritten übermitteln? Das war ihm gegenüber nicht fair. Lucas könnte ruhig ein wenig mehr Vertrauen zu Bridger zeigen.

„Hey, sie sind ja beide schon hier." stand auf einmal der Übeltäter bei den beiden.

Captain Bridger drehte sich sichtlich neben seiner Spur zu dem jungen Wissenschaftler herum. Er war in eine weiße Seemansuniform gekleidet, wie sie normalerweise nur zu hohen Anlässen von den höheren Offizieren getragen wurden. Lucas legte seine Hand auf den Oberarm von Bridger. „Das war doch eine Spitzenidee, die ich da hatte den Doc hier auftauchen zu lassen, nicht?" fragte er diesen mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich wette sie haben sich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen."

„Mir wäre lieber du würdest mich langsam einmal aufklären. Kristin hat deine Braut bereits gesehen? Kenne ich die junge Dame auch oder willst du mich erst nach der Trauung ihr vorstellen?" Bridger versuchte mehr als gefasst zu klingen, doch tief innerlich war er verletzt.

Lucas runzelte die Stirn. „Ähm, wovon reden Sie?"

„Du brauchst es nicht mehr leugnen, Lucas. Es ist sowas von offensichtlich, was du hier versuchst uns vorzumachen." sagte Kristin.

Okay, dachte Lucas bei sich, hier lief einiges schief. „Was versuche ich denn vorzumachen?" Auf diese Weise kam man vielleicht hinter die Geheimnisse ihrer Anschuldigungen.

Dr. Westphalen rollte mit den Augen. „Nun stell dich doch nicht noch länger dümmer! Wir wissen ganz genau, dass es deine Hochzeit ist, die hier stattfindet. Ich glaube aber Nathan wird es dir übel nehmen, dass du es ihm nicht früher gesagt hast."

Er konnte nicht anders, aber als auch noch Bridger ernst begann zu nicken bekam Lucas einen solchen Lachkrampf, dass er sich den Bauch halten musste, weil dieser begann so zu schmerzen. „Sie glauben ... allen ernstes... ich würde ... heute heiraten?" Immer noch unter Lachen brachte er ein paar Worte hervor. Seine Augen tränten und er wischte sich die Augenwinkel mit den Fingern ab.

Perplex starrten die beiden älteren Personen auf den lachenden Offizier. Sobald er sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte, beschloss er diese zwei aufzuklären, sonst machten hier noch Gerüchte die Runde, die ihm gar nicht gut bekamen. „Nicht ich heirate, sondern der Commander. Ich bin sein persönlicher Wedding Planer, auch wenn ich das nicht gewollt habe!"

„Der Commander?" Nun war Kristin diejenige, die völlig ratlos blickte. Irgendwie hätte sie mit jedem gerechnet, aber mit dem Commander? Der Jonathan Ford, der damals als sie auf der seaQuest war, noch so steif gewesen ist. Ein richtiger Militärbrocken, soll heiraten? Diese junge Dame, die sie gerade zuvor noch kennen gelernt hatte und sich mit ihr unterhalten?

„Hallo, du bist doch Lucas, richtig?" Ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen, kaum dem Teenageralter entwachsen, tauchte bei ihnen auf und hatte sich neben Lucas gestellt. Sie trug dasselbe Kleid wie Dr. Westphalen. Der Wissenschaftler zählte eins und eins zusammen und wusste damit die Schwester der Braut vor sich zu haben.

„Ja, was gibt es denn?"

„Meine Schwester möchte kurz mit dir reden, anscheinend gibt es ein Problem. Ich soll dich zu ihr bringen, weil sie hier nicht herum laufen möchte im Falle sie begegnet ihrem Zukünftigen im Brautkleid oder einem der Gäste, die ja nichts von ihr wissen dürfen." Das Mädchen tat dabei, als wäre ihre Schwester ziemlich empfindlich was diese Sache anging und würde überreagieren.

„Ich komme gleich."

„Ist gut." strahlte das Mädchen und hüpfte mehr, als das sie lief davon.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Bridger sofort.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube ihr Name war Marisa. Sie ist Lonnies Schwester." sagte Lucas.

„Du erzählst mir hier nicht gerade wirklich Jonathan würde Henderson heiraten wollen?" Bridger wollte nur sicher gehen, nichts falsch verstanden zu haben.

„Doch, genau das habe ich versucht und ich möchte sie beide bitten, den anderen aus der Crew noch nichts zu sagen. Das soll am Altar dann die große Überraschung werden. Alles Auflagen von Ford, denen ich nachkommen muss und eigentlich anders gemacht hätte, aber der ist seit zwei Tagen unausstehlich. Ich glaube Tony hat er gestern Abend beinahe eine Ohrfeige gegeben, weshalb auch immer. Vielleicht wegen unerschöpflichen Aufgedrehtseins. Keine Ahnung. Ich muss jetzt aber, sonst kriege ich hier noch eine Durchsage, ich soll zur Braut kommen." Nun war Lucas derjenige, der mit den Augen rollte und sich an den beiden vorbei schob. Dann drehte er sich nochmals herum und sah Bridger ernst an. „Wenn es meine Hochzeit gewesen wäre... dann sicher nicht hier und ganz bestimmt nicht mit jemandem, den sie nicht vorher kennen gelernt und mir ihren Segen gegeben haben." Er schenkte dem Captain noch ein warmes Lächeln, dann machte er sich auf dem Weg zu den Räumlichkeiten, in welchen sich Henderson mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwester, sowie der Großmutter zurück gezogen hatte.

Lucas klopfte kurz an die Tür von den Räumlichkeiten der Braut an, dann wurden diese auch schon von Marisa mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht geöffnet. „Komm rein." Sie öffnete die Tür weiter und Lucas konnte den Raum betreten. Henderson, bereits in ihr Brautkleid gehüllt kam aus dem Nebenzimmer. „Na endlich. Ich glaube hier liegt ein großes Missverständnis vor. Diese Brautjungfer, die du für mich organisiert hast."

„Dr. Westphalen, ja?" nickte er.

Mrs. Henderson kam hinter ihrer Tochter aus dem Nebenraum und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Lonnie hielt den vorderen Teil ihres Rockes etwas höher, damit sie nicht darauf trat. „Genau. Du solltest ihr vielleicht doch sagen, wer hier heiratet, denn sie hält dich für den Bräutigam!"

„Bleib ganz ruhig, das habe ich bereits getan. Sie ist eben in Bridger gelaufen und hat ihm ganz stolz davon berichtet. Der hatte ein Gesicht aufgesetzt als sei er von mir aufs Bitterste enttäuscht worden."

Lonnie atmete erleichtert aus. „Dann ist das doch noch gut gegangen. Ich hatte bereits Angst, das könnte dann bei der Zeremonie ausarten oder zu einer Katastrophe führen."

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und ein wütender Mr. Henderson trat herein. „Die Hochzeit findet leider nicht mehr statt."

Henderson sah zu ihrem Vater, nicht wissend, was der wieder hatte. „Aber warum denn das? Sollte ich das nicht eher wissen?"

Auch Lucas hatte sich zu diesem herum gedreht, obwohl der gerade neben ihm zum stehen kam. „Nein, tust du nicht, dieser Ehe werde ich meinen Segen nicht geben!"

„Darling, was ist denn?" Lonnies Mutter war aufgestanden und an die Seite ihres Mannes geeilt. Irgendwie kam sich Lucas wieder einmal fehl am Platze vor. So viele Familienkrisen und er immer mittendrin dabei.

„Das werde ich dir sagen, sie hat vor einen Schwarzen zu heiraten und ich dachte der junge Mann hier sei der Bräutigam."

Wieso der Finger von Mr. Henderson dabei auf Lucas zeigte, war ihm unbegreiflich. Jeder schien heute zu denken er wolle heiraten. „Ich glaube ich lasse dich mit deinen Eltern dann mal allein." warf Lucas schnell ein um sich von der Braut zu entfernen, die gerade auf ihren Vater einzureden begann, wie er nur so diskriminierend sein konnte und ausschließlich auf die Hautfarbe eines Menschen sah anstatt auf den Menschen dahinter.

„Ach papperlapapp! Commander hin oder her, das passt nicht zu meiner Tochter. Entweder du sagst das hier jetzt alles ab oder nimmst den hier vor den Traualtar, der sieht doch nett aus und ich habe mich mit ihm schon als Schwiegersohn abgefunden." Auf einmal hatte der junge Ensign den Arm von Lonnies Vater um die Schultern geschwungen. „Sie gehen doch gerne angeln, nicht? Wir haben vor dieses Wochenende mit den Jungs an den See zu fahren, wäre doch eine gute Gelegenheit sich näher kennen zu lernen."

„Spinnst du? Ich werde Lucas nicht heiraten, sondern Jonathan!" fauchte Lonnie ihren Vater an, der zum Glück seinen Arm wieder von diesem nahm damit er sich schnell davon machen konnte. Am besten überließ man den Hendersons sich selbst. Marisa folgte ihm.

„Wo gehst du hin?" sie hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und lief ihm in Gänseschritten hinterher.

„Ich habe noch einige Sachen abzuklären, ob die auch so laufen wie geplant, vorausgesetzt die Hochzeit wird nicht wirklich noch auf dem letzten Drücker abgesagt."

„Ach, das glaube ich nicht. Lonnie ist schon immer ein sturer Kopf gewesen, wenn sie meint, sie müsse sich jetzt durchsetzen, dann wird sie das auch. Daddy ist bei ihr nicht so. Sobald sie mit weinen anfängt, wird er ihr die Hochzeit erlauben. Andernfalls stelle ich mich mit dir vor den Traualtar..." Sie kicherte in sich hinein, als sie den Seitenblick von Lucas erhaschte. „Du bist wirklich süß und wenn mein Dad dich bereits als Schwiegersohn akzeptiert hat, dann ist das doch bereits geklärt."

Innerlich machte sich Lucas eine Notiz nie wieder auf solche dummen Ideen einzugehen und den Wedding Planer für jemanden zu spielen. Am besten machte er demnächst keine weiteren Angelegenheiten mehr für fremde Familien oder Kollegen oder auch Freunde. Das hier wurde eindeutig zu verrückt.

„Nur dumm, dass ich gar nicht vor habe die nächste Zeit zu heiraten."

Schwupps, hing Marisa an seinem Arm. „Macht nichts, ich bin auch dafür nichts zu überstürzen. Gehen wir zwei einmal aus?"

Hm? Hatte Lucas undeutlich gesprochen oder was? Er hob seinen Arm beständig höher, sodass es für Marisa zunehmend schwerer wurde, sich darin einzuhaken.Schließlich sah es mehr so aus, als würde sie an dem Wissenschaftler hängen. Sie ließ los und sah ihn mehr als verwirrt an.

„Nimms nicht persönlich, aber ich bin nicht interessiert. Ich bin auch viel zu sehr mit meinem Beruf beschäftig, als dass ich noch Zeit für Rendezvous hätte, geschweige denn eine Beziehung." Das hatte jetzt hoffentlich keine Fragen mehr offen gelassen.

Marisas Blick hatte sich nicht verändert. „Bei Lonnie und ihrem Zukünftigen geht es doch auch."

Lucas wollte etwas sagen, doch irgendwie hatte sein Hirn versäumt seinen Mund mit Worten zu versorgen. Sein gutes Argument war futsch. „Das kann man doch nicht verallgemeinern." Die zwei Turteltäubchen waren sowieso eigen in der Hinsicht. „Außerdem arbeiten die beiden auf dem selben Boot und sehen sich jeden Tag." Was diskutierte er hier eigentlich. Konnte er nicht einfach „nein" sagen und sie einfach „Na gut"? Lucas hatte schließlich noch genug zu tun.

„Wer sieht sich jeden Tag?" fragte plötzlich ein Kuchen mampfender Tony.

Marisa und Lucas sahen perplex zu Piccolo. „Was machst du schon hier?" fragte der Ensign schließlich. Eigentlich hatte er eher damit gerechnet, dass Tony sich verspäten würde und ganz plötzlich reinstürmen, Lonnie mit dem dem Commander sehen und die Trauung in letzter Minute verhindern würde. Oder er hätte erwartet dass sein Zimmergenosse gerade noch rechtzeitig fürs Buffet auftaucht, aber wie das Computergenie sah, hatte sich das ja wohl schon von allein geregelt. „Und ich hoffe wirklich für dich, dass das dort nicht schon ein Stück der Hochzeitstorte ist."

„Ach, keine Sorge Luke. Das is von den anderen Torten, die da hinten auf dem Tisch stehen." schmatzte er weiter.

Lucas reagierte gar nicht weiter, obwohl er den starken Drang verspürte einen Mord zu begehen. Stattdessen drehte er sich zu Marisa um. „Sag mal, willst du nicht lieber den fragen, ob er mit dir ausgeht?"

Sie schüttelte nur ernst den Kopf.

Oje...Lucas seufte. Sie hatte noch nich mal gemerkt, dass es ein Scherz gewesen war. Sie ging ihm auf die Nerven, aber deswegen musste er sie noch lange nicht mit Tony verkuppeln. „Hi Kleine." grinste Tony nun zu der Trauzeugin. „Willst du mir vielleicht sagen, wer hier heute heiratet? Ihr zwei vielleicht?"

Lucas wollte mit den Augen rollen und mit einem genervten „NEIN!" antworten. Sein vorgenommenes Augenrollen schaffte er noch, doch seine Antwort wurde durch Marisas „Ja." ersetzt. Völlig überrascht und schnell drehte sich sein Kopf zu dem Mädchen um, welches schon wieder an seinem Arm hing. „Hey!" war sein einziger Kommentar, während sie nur albern vor sich her lachte.

Lucas wollte sich schnell wieder Tony zu wenden, bevor dieser das wirklich noch glaubte und es in die Welt hinaus trug, doch Kuchenschlund Piccolo war anscheinend schon wieder über alle Berge. Der Ensign war sich sicher, dass die ganze Sache irgendwie in die falsche Richtung abdriftete. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt.

„Marisa?" sagte er zuckersüß.

„Ja?" kam die ebenso süße Antwort zurück.

„Tust du mir ein Gefallen?"

„Na klar." Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Rede mit keinem mehr über diese Hochzeit und verkaufe sie als unsere. Diese Leute neigen dazu ihr Talent im Geschichtenausmalen zu zeigen. Ich spuke schon in zu vielen Köpfen als Bräutigam im Kopf herum und ich fürchte in wenigen Minuten wird sich diese Anzahl der Leute, die das denken, potenzieren."

„Huh?" machte sie. „Bist du sauer?"

„Mund zu." Musste er es eben vereinfachen, damit sie es verstand. Hoffentlich nahm sie ihm das jetzt nicht übel. Er wollte es sich nicht mit der Braut verscherzen, die ihm sicherlich irgendwann sonst das Leben an Bord etwas unangenehm gestalten würde.

Einen Augenblick später war Lucas schon wieder unterwegs und kam an Dr. Westphalen und dem Captain vorbei, die ihn gleich eilig zu sich riefen. „Lucas? So ein junger Mann ist an uns vorbei gelaufen und meinte, du wärest doch der Bräutigam." erklärte Kristin besorgt und reichlich verwirrt.

Lucas atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus. „Hatte ich befürchtet." Schon war er wieder weg.

Geschäftige Cateringmenschen, hinter ihm die verwirrten Leute Westphalen und Bridger, eine mehr als anhängliche Marisa Henderson, aber kein Tony in Sicht. Wo konnte der denn so schnell hingelaufen sein? Bei Buffet hatte Lucas gleich nachgeschaut und bis auf die Lücke in einem der Kuchen hatte er nichts finden können.


End file.
